Onward
by DaManWOFear
Summary: A man who fights alone. Yet as he keeps on fighting, he keeps on moving forward. All for the sake of the people he cared. My tribute to Monty Oum. Oneshot


**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my new one-shot and this is my first RWBY crossover story. Well, I'm doing this because it was something special despite of it being short. I'll explain later.**

**I never own Kamen Rider Gaim or RWBY.**

* * *

A sound of a motorcycle, rumbling down the road. The Rose Attacker continues to riding along the the highway….

A crack opened from nowhere, and it appeared monsters from another world. Four of them, yet one is a colored red and has the description of a lion. The young man on the bike sees this and narrowed his eyes. He revved up his bike and speed up, passing the four monsters. He stopped and the bike screeched. The young man with the black jacket and pants with a green shirt underneath took off his helmet.

The young man has long black hair tied in a ponytail that ends midway down on his back. He also had a magenta streak on the left side of his hair and with matching eyes as well. His name is none other Lie Ren, a trained Hunter.

Ren narrowed his eyes against the monsters, known as Inves. Then the teen charged and jumped high; then performed a kick against the Inves' face and as he floats in the air, he took off his weapons known as 'StormFlower' and fired at the Inves. He landed on the ground and continued on his assault, running in front with guns blazing. As he closes in on the Inves, he goes into melee mode by using the axe-like blades of his StormFlower on the said enemies. And he hit them with succession as he passed on the Inves while avoiding the Inves' attacks, including the Lion Inves.

Given some distance, Ren turned on the four Inves. And by the looks of it, he's catching breath due to fatigue. He may be a perennial fighter and an expert martial artist, but his low stamina is one of his weaknesses.

"It seems I have no choice." Ren knew his situation and then he pulls out… a Sengoku Driver. He wears the driver as it forms a belt.

He took out a lock that has the inscription "L.S. 0-9" with a grape engraved on it.

"Henshin!" he called out as his opened the lock.

"_**BUDOU!"**_

A Crack opened and above his head and appears a metal bunch of grapes; it was triangular in shape which even have a metal circle set on several on the grapes.

He puts on his Budou Lockseed on his driver and locked it in.

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

A tune was played and it sounds like a Chinese-inspired music. Then Ren sliced the lock.

"_**HAI!"**_

The metal grapes dropped and it covered Ren's body as it forms a green and black protective cloth on his body. It resembles more like ancient Chinese cloth armor.

"_**BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU! HA! HA! HA!"**_

Then the metal grapes unlocked as it begins to unfold and the top and back parts folded on her back, creating a pack-like armor. The sides were folded as it became the shoulder pads, resembling that of a samurai. And finally, the front folded as it formed the front armor, which is like ornate. And from his right hand appeared a mini gatling gun which it looked like a bunch of grapes, as depicted from the Lockseed.

He now transformed into Kamen Rider Ryugen.

"Alright." The armored warrior muttered. He's now dashing to the battle as he fired his Budou Ryuhou on the Inves. He jumped and dons a flying punch using his left hand against one Elementary Inves. The second one tried to attack with its claws yet Ryugen shoots the second Inves with his gun and turns to the first one which is staggering by shooting it as well. The third Elementary Inves charged yet Ryugen dodged it and counters with a roundhouse kick and follows up with a gunshot attack.

Suddenly the Lion Inves ran forward and when Ryugen sees the charging Inves, he began to evade its attacks. The aggressiveness of the Lion Inves can be dangerous since it's a Berserker type yet Ren's weakness is his low-level stamina. But as Ryugen, Ren has lot of stamina thanks to the Lockseed's power, and he is able to cope up with his opponent.

Ryugen blocked every punch the Lion Inves throws with succession, despite of its aggressiveness. As he blocked the punch with his gun-holding right arm, he unleashed a power left palm attack on the Lion Inves' chest that sends the evolved Inves on the ground.

Then he pulled the pull hammer of his Budou Ryuhou and fired at the three Elementary Inves in succession, killing them as they exploded. Now it's a one-on-one battle between him and the Lion Inves, with the latter recovered as it growled on its opponent. The Lion Inves goes for the charge but Ryugen jumped past his opponent and fired while in the air. As he landed on the ground, Ryugen turned and continued firing, which made the Lion Inves stagger due to the damage it took.

"It's over now." Ryugen declared as he sliced his Lockseed once.

"**HAI!"**

"**BUDOU SQUASH!"**

Ryugen jumped in the air and as purple energy in the shape of grapes appear; they went into his right foot, executing a powerful kick against the Lion Inves. And it causes an explosion, killing the beast.

Ryugen undone his transformation as he reverts back to Ren. He took a deep breath. Yes, being a Rider is tiresome yet it gives him something warm and something calm: a peace of mind.

As he walked back into his bike and mounted on it, he picks on inside his jacket and it was a picture. It was a picture of his friends back then. He saw four girls; one is a little girl clad in black and red; the other is a blonde clad in yellow; the third one is brunette clad in white shirt and black pants and wears a ribbon on her head; the fourth girl has a silvery hair and wears a whitish blue blouse.

And then on the other side, he saw three people: one young man and two girls. For Ren, they were very close to him. A man with blonde hair; the other next to him is a young woman whose hair is red tied in a ponytail and has green eyes, she also wears a casual dress that is colored wine and gold. And lastly, the girl who grew up with and became the love of his life. She has short orange hair and turquoise eyes and she wears a pink and white dress. Not to mention that she and Ren are very close.

Ren closed his eyes and looked back at the picture. They were precious to him. His comrades. His friends. His family.

"Don't worry, guys. Stay gold. I'll keep on moving forward.

As he wears his helmet and starts the engine of his motorcycle, he revs it up and goes forward. He continued on riding on the sunset, going on a new journey….

* * *

***plays Sengoku Ransei from the Gaim OST***

**Few days have passed since February 1. And the whole fandom were saddened about the death of Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY. I grew love of the series because of his animation. He's truly a great artist and he inspired many people and fans. He's really a great man yet he died young at the age of 33. Men die, but legends will live forever. And his legacy will live on.**

**And now, for this oneshot: it's an AU that features Lie Ren (who was voiced by Monty Oum) who transforms into Kamen Rider Ryugen. Also, I want to credit Riku SAM Jamillion and Symbolic Joker for that idea. BTW, hope you guys end the hiatus and continue your story entitled "Paint the World in Your Colours" because it has so much potential. **

**Best of all, we will never forget about the great things this great young man.**

**Rest in Peace, Monty Oum. Thanks for the memories.**


End file.
